1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device with a casing and a circuit board module that are convenient to assemble and disassemble so as to facilitate maintenance and replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, includes a casing comprised of upper and lower casing halves, a main circuit board and disk drives, such as a hard disk drive, floppy disk drive, etc., disposed within the casing, and a liquid crystal display pivotally connected to one end of the casing. The electronic device is also provided with an input device, such as a keyboard or a touch pad. During assembly, the main circuit board is first mounted within the casing, and after the disk drives are mounted in place, the input device and the liquid crystal display are then assembled to the casing. These components have to be disassembled from the casing in a reverse procedure when maintenance is desired, which is not convenient, especially when replacement of the casing is intended to vary the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic device with a casing and a circuit board module that are convenient to assemble and disassemble so as to facilitate maintenance and replacement.
Accordingly, a portable electronic device of this invention includes a casing, a circuit board module, a display module and a fastening unit. The casing has spaced-apart horizontal top and bottom walls, each of which has parallel front and rear edges and parallel lateral edges, and a vertical surrounding wall interconnecting the front edges and the lateral edges of the top and bottom walls. The top and bottom walls and the surrounding wall cooperatively confine a receiving space with a rear opening formed between the rear edges of the top and bottom walls. The circuit board module includes a main circuit board with front and rear edges, and a mounting frame mounted on the rear edge of the main circuit board. The main circuit board is inserted into the receiving space in the casing via the rear opening such that the mounting frame is disposed to close the rear opening. The display module is mounted pivotally on the mounting frame of the circuit board module so as to be pivotable toward the casing, and is connected electrically to the main circuit board. The fastening unit is provided on the casing and the mounting frame for mounting removably the circuit board module inside the casing.